


An Apple A Day Or Something Equally Cheesy

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a secret admirer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day Or Something Equally Cheesy

“For the love of Jesus, Jim, now the Jim Kirk fan club is leavin' gifts in front of our dorm room door. If I start comin' home to throngs of women gathered around the buildin' shoutin' your name, I’m movin'.”

“C’mon Bones, it’s harmless, what did I get?”

“Fucked if I know kid, it’s in a bag.”

“Can you hear it ticking?”

Leo dropped the bag on the table and jumped backward. Jim started laughing like a loon.

“Gotcha Bones!”

“Dammit Jim, I’m a doctor not a member of the bomb squad.”

“Duly noted Bones, let’s just see what’s in the bag.” Jim opened it up and it was an apple with a note dangling from a ribbon.  Jim read the note aloud, “You are the apple of my eye.”

“Is it signed?”

Jim laughed, “Yeah it’s from my secret admirer. Never had one of those before.” Jim bit into the apple, it was so juicy some of it started to run down his chin and Jim swiped at it with his sleeve.

“Be thankful the note didn’t tell you to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge.”

 

The incident passed without any more fanfare until a week later when another package showed up in front of their door. “Jesus Christ on roller skates Jim, got another package for ya. Maybe this time they sent a banana, ‘cause you know, they’re ‘bananas for you.’” Bones started to giggle.

“Jealousy’s an ugly look on you Bones.”

Bones snorted and handed Jim a box.

Jim held it up to his ear, winked at Bones and then opened it up. It was a toy spaceship. A note on a ribbon was dangling from the port nacelle. Jim read the note to Bones. “ _There, in a black-blue vault she sails along, Followed by multitudes of stars.”_

“So your secret admirer is a poet? That should narrow down the list of candidates.”

“No Bones, they didn’t write this, William Wordsworth did.” Jim said with wonder in his voice.

“How in hell do you know that, Jim?”

“Read it when I was younger and it stuck with me, I guess.”

“You and that beautiful mind, kid.”

 

A week later, Bones walked in from class carrying another box. “Mail call Jim, got another package for ya.”

Jim would never admit it, but he was thrilled with these weekly gifts. No one had ever done anything like this for him before, thought enough of him to take the time to make him feel special. Jim opened the box. “BONES! It’s Treasure Island. They sent me a real copy of Treasure Island.”

“Calm down kid, it’s just a book.”

“Just a BOOK Bones! This is my favorite book ever. I used to sit up with a flashlight and read this on nights when I couldn’t sleep. This book was my best friend…my only friend sometimes.” Jim turned away from Bones and held the book close to his chest.

Bones came up behind Jim and rested a hand on his shoulder. “There a note with this one?”

Jim held the book up to his nose and inhaled its scent before he opened the cover.  A note slipped into his hand. “The Long John Silver to your Jim Hawkins…”

“Well there’s your answer Jim, you’re lookin' for someone with a peg leg and a parrot!” Bones started to laugh as he walked into the kitchen. “Yarrrg, Jim-boy, what de ye be wantin' fer dinner?”

“Worst pirate accent ever, Bones.”

Jim fell asleep later that night with the book resting on his chest.

 

It seemed like the next week would never end. Jim had several big exams to study for but his mind kept returning to his secret admirer. Who was doing this for him? Why didn’t he or she have enough faith in themselves to come forward and tell Jim how they felt? Although, Jim thought, to be honest, his admirer was braver than he was.  Jim knew what it was like to carry a secret torch for someone. Knew what it was like to fall asleep every night wishing you were in the arms of…anyway, at least his admirer was putting themselves out there, taking a chance.

“Jim?” Bones called out from the door. “It’s here, Jim.”

Jim scrambled up from the bed and stopped himself from running into the living room. He didn’t want to look too eager. When he strolled casually into the living room, Bones handed him a flat, bubble wrapped envelope.

“Well go on, open it up.” Bones urged.

Jim pulled the tab on the envelope, tilted it upward and pulled out a hand drawn sketch. It was of the night sky. One constellation was brighter than the rest.  Two people sat on the ground, their backs to the viewer. The person on the left had an arm around the person on the right and the other one had an arm raised and pointing at the stars. “My God, Bones, it’s beautiful.” Jim whispered. “But there’s no note.”

“Is it in the envelope, Jim?”

“Nope, I looked in there.”

“How about the back of the drawing?”

Jim flipped it over and read. “Friday night, 8pm SPQR.”

“SPQR, that some kinda code, Jim?”

“No Bones, it’s a restaurant on Fillmore Street, always wanted to go there.”

“Well now’s your chance Jim. You gonna go?”

“Yeah Bones, someone took a chance sending me all these gifts. I need to take a chance too and see it through.”

 

Friday night rolled around and Jim was a bundle of nerves. He stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, still damp from his shower. He caught Bones dressed in scrubs heading out the door. “What’s going on, Bones?”

“Hospital called while you were in the shower, they’re short staffed, asked me to fill in for a few hours. Good luck on your date, Jim.”

James Tiberius Kirk would be the first to tell you he was no expert on human emotions, but he could have sworn Bones looked heartbroken when he said the word “date.”

 

Jim walked toward the restaurant with a spring in his step. He didn’t just have butterflies in his stomach, it felt like all of Starfleet was flying around inside him. He walked into the restaurant and scanned quickly to see if there was anyone he recognized before he reached the hostess stand. “Jim Kirk.” He said to the hostess. “I’m meeting someone here, but I’m not sure who.”

“Yes, Mr. Kirk, your party is sitting at the last booth on the left in the back.” She pointed.

Jim couldn’t see who was sitting there, the back of the booth was too high. He took a deep breath and walked toward his destiny. The man sitting in the booth was wearing a leather jacket and a baseball cap. “Jim Kirk.” He said as he held out his hand.

The man looked up. “McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

“BONES??”

Bones took off the cap and shrugged out of the leather jacket. He stood up and smiled at Jim, took a step forward and hugged his best friend for all he was worth.

Jim was stunned and had the start of tears in his eyes. “It was you? You did all of this for me?”

“Yeah kid, it was me.” Bones was starting to choke up himself.

“But, but how did you know? The poem, the book? Bones, how?”

“Little clues you left here and there. I was paying attention and I remembered.”

“What about the sketch Bones, where did that come from?”

“I drew it, Jim. Thought you’d recognize the constellation that stood out from the rest.”

“I did Bones, it’s the constellation Leo...” Jim’s eyes went wide. “I never put two and two together, Bones. I didn’t even know you could draw.”

“Well, I keep that under my hat, kid.”

Jim smiled and wiped away an errant tear that had managed to slide down his face. “What about earlier, you were dressed in scrubs, what happened at the hospital?”

“All part of my master plan, Jim. I brought some of my clothes to leave in my locker the other day and when I left our room tonight, I went to the hospital to take a shower and get ready.”

“Bones, why did you do this for me?”

“Anyone can say, ‘I love you,’ Jim. You needed to see that love in action, needed to know someone was thinking of you, needed to see that in words and in deeds.”

Jim ducked his head down, tears flowing freely now. Bones reached for Jim’s face, wiping away tears with his thumbs. “You okay, Jimmy?”

“Just a little overwhelmed, Bones.”

Bones pulled him into a tight hug. “Love you so much Jim, I have from the start.”

Bones could feel Jim smile against his neck.

“Love you too Bones.” Jim whispered into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Well after today's Fairy Tale posting, I needed a little fluff. I've read a bunch of secret admirer fic and usually Bones is the one getting all the gifts. I wanted to switch it around because this is something Jim would LOVE! I think words are hollow to Jim, too many broken promises, too many pretty words from people who just want to take from him and never give. He's the kind of guy who needs you to SHOW him that you love him. Like Bones said, anyone can say "I love you." In the end they are just words and Jim needs more than that. 
> 
> The line of poetry attached to the space ship is from A Night-Piece by William Wordsworth. The English major in me was in HEAVEN this morning going through poems to find the perfect one to use for this. I am drawn to poems about space that were written long before the dream of travelling in space became a reality. I think something unknown, unconquered is romantic and lets the dreamer in each of us fly free.
> 
> My lovely friend ComeOnAugust, drew this piece of art for me and it makes me cry every single time I look at it!!


End file.
